Totale Finsternis
Totale Finsternis ist ein Lied, welches im Musical Tanz der Vampire erscheint. Das Lied war als Total eclipse of the heart von Bonnie Tyler ein Welthit. Die Musik dazu wurde von Jim Steinmann geschrieben, der auch die Lieder des Musicals komponierte. Weitere Lieder existierten ebenfalls in gleicher oder ähnlicher Form bevor das Stück geschrieben wurde, doch dies ist das bekannteste. TOTALE FINSTERNIS Deutsch fett = Sarah Unterstrichen = Graf Krolock kursiv = Ahnen Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht fühl ich mich einsam und traurig, doch ich weiß nicht, was mir fehlt. Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht hab ich fantastische Träume, aber wenn ich aufwach, quält mich die Angst. Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht lieg ich im Dunkeln und warte, doch worauf ich warte, ist mir nicht klar. Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht spür ich die unwiderstehliche Versuchung, einer dunklen Gefahr. Sei bereit, Sternkind... Ich hör eine Stimme, die mich ruft. Sei bereit, Sternkind... Ich kann eine Stimme hör´n… Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht fühl ich die Macht eines Zaubers, die mich unsichtbar berührt. Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht bin ich so hilflos und wünsch mir, es käm einer, der mich führt und beschützt. Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht kann ich es nicht mehr erwarten, ich will endlich eine Frau sein und frei. Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht möcht ich Verbotenes erleben, und die Folgen sind mir ganz einerlei. Sei bereit, Sternkind... Ich hör eine Stimme, die mich ruft. Sei bereit, Sternkind... Ich spür eine Sehnsucht, die mich sucht… Sich verlieren heißt sich befrei´n. Du wirst dich in mir erkennen. Was du erträumst wird Wahrheit sein. Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen. Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein! Zwischen Abgrund und Schein, verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit. Ich hüll dich ein in meinen Schatten und trag dich weit. Du bist das Wunder, das mit der Wirklichkeit versöhnt. Mein Herz ist Dynamit, das einen Funken ersehnt. Ich bin zum Leben erwacht! Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht. Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht. Ich hab mich gesehnt danach, mein Herz zu verlieren. Jetzt verlier ich fast den Verstand. Totale Finsternis. Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land. Einmal dachte ich, bricht Liebe den Bann. Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich meine Welt. Totale Finsternis. Ich falle, und nichts was mich hält. Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht denk ich, ich sollte lieber fliehn vor dir solang ich es noch kann. Sei bereit! Doch rufst du dann nach mir, bin ich bereit, dir blind zu folgen. Selbst zur Hölle würd ich fahren mit dir. Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht gäb ich mein Leben her für einen Augenblick, in dem ich ganz dir gehör. Sei bereit! Manchmal in der Nacht möcht ich so sein, wie du mich haben willst, und wenn ich mich selber zerstör. Sei bereit, Sternkind... Ich hör eine Stimme, die mich ruft. Sei bereit, Sternkind... Ich spür eine Sehnsucht, die mich sucht. Sich verlieren heißt sich befrei´n. Du wirst dich in mir erkennen. Was du erträumst wird Wahrheit sein. Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen. Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein! Zwischen Abgrund und Schein verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit. Ich hüll dich ein in meinem Schatten und trag dich weit. Du bist das Wunder, das mit der Wirklichkeit versöhnt. Mein Herz ist Dynamit, das einen Funken ersehnt. ' Ich bin zum Leben erwacht! Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht. Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht.' Ich hab mich gesehnt danach, mein Herz zu verlieren. Jetzt verlier ich fast den Verstand. Totale Finsternis. Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land. Einmal dachte ich, bricht Liebe den Bann. Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich deine Welt. Totale Finsternis. Wir fallen, und nichts was uns hält. Totale Finsternis. Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land. Totale Finsternis! Ich glaub, ich verlier den Verstand… Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Tanz der Vampire